


Bad Blood

by Hyentics



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Grand Theft Auto Online, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyentics/pseuds/Hyentics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crew members came and went, but there would always be the six: Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Ray, Michael, and Gavin. Or, that's what they all wanted to believe, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Two years had came and gone since the accident that caused Ray's untimely death, and the Fake AH Crew had been silent ever since. The wounds were still raw; the crew refused to set foot in the heist planning room. It just wouldn't be the same without Ray, but they had to do something. Funding was running out, and they couldn't cower and mourn forever. They needed one last score, one final kick in the LSPD's face. Maze Bank would be the perfect hit.

The doors to the planning room swung open once again, and the five remaining members of the Fake AH Crew plotted and planned for six months. It took them six months to get the supplies they needed, to get the incursion perfect. Without Ray, they'd be at a major disadvantage. As much as Ryan hated to admit it, Ray was the best sniper in the Fake AH Crew. They believed they could plan around their missing sniper, though.  
The plan was to sneak past security in broad daylight and get into the vault. From there, Ryan and Jack would watch the two corridors while Gavin and Michael drilled into the vault. The two lads and Geoff would pull open the door then fill their dufflebags. Geoff would then get an early start out of the bank, while Michael and Gavin provided cover for Ryan and Jack while they collected their share. They'd all separate, then meet up by the Vinewood sign two days later to count their money and make sure no one was getting ripped off too badly. Then, they'd all go their separate ways. 

Breaking into Maze Bank whilst being armed to the teeth was no easy task. Bullets were fired far earlier than any of the crew wanted. Which meant emergency services would arrive earlier than desired. As Michael and Gavin replaced Jack and Ryan at the door, and Geoff ran, they could hear sirens screaming outside.   
Ryan and Jack hurried, but Michael and Gavin were firing bullets at heavily armed FIB agents before their bags were even half full. They scrapped several more stacks of hundred dollar bills into their bags, then hurriedly zipped them up and made a run for it. 

As they stepped outside into the smoggy sun of Los Santos, they could see plainly that something was wrong. Geoff's getaway car was still parked outside the bank.   
Jack and Ryan made the sprint to cover across the front of the bank, and saw a body lying on the hot pavement. They saw who it was, but even after the iconic curly mustache and famous knuckle tattoos registered in their minds, they refused to believe what they were seeing. 

Michael and Gavin had stalled in the bank doorway, and as Gavin panicked and made a run for his and Michael's armoured car, a bullet tore through his back. On impulse, Michael ran down the stairs after him, and caught his friend as he fell. He tried to pull him up, but he was 140 pounds of deadweight.   
Michael swung around, and looked up to the top of the bank. His eyes went wide, and he looked back at Ryan and Jack. He raised his hand to point to the top of the bank, his mouth open to scream something. His message never came through; a bullet through the side of his head stopped it. 

Ryan and Jack tried to make their way back to the bank, but Jack was shot in the chest halfway across the pavement. Ryan was the last one left alive.   
Time seemed to slow, the seconds became hours. Ryan looked up to the top of the bank, and it was like he was looking through the sniper's scope. His blue eyes went wide under his black skull mask when he saw the hot pink barrel of the sniper rifle. He saw the familiar purple hoodie, and it made him stop dead in his tracks.   
There was no escape from Ray's sights, he knew that. He tore his mask off and looked up at Ray's silhouette, his arms spread wide. The area seemed to go silent upon seeing Ryan's painted face. He and Ray saw each other, but Ryan didn't want to believe it was Ray looking at him through a rifle's sights. Time sludged on, and Ryan heard Ray's gun fire. Ryan's voice thundered over the gunshot, "I'LL BE BACK FROM THE DEAD SOON."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing had gotten a little rusty, sorry 'bout that. Also, this idea is not originally mine. It's inspired by a Tumblr post that I'm still looking for so I can give credit. If you see that post, please send me a link so I can give credit where credit's due!


End file.
